Absurb Date?
by GreenPsycho
Summary: Akhir pekan yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang sangat tenang dan damai, berubah menjadi hari yang menyebalkan bagi Mayuzumi. bagaimana Mayuzumi menghadapi Setan merah kesayangan nya ini... MayuAka. BestFriend!NijiMayu. Chap 1
1. Ajakan

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

MayuAka, BestFriend!NijiMayu

Story: Milik ku dan bantuan beberapa teman

Enjoy Reading aru~

* * *

" Ayolah sekali ini saja"  
" Aku tidak tertarik. Cari yang lain"  
"Kau akan menyesal Hiro hahaha"  
"Aku selalu menyesal mengenal mu" ucap nya sarkas kepada teman nya itu.  
"Tch... Dasar hantu"  
"Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu dari Monyong seperti mu" sambungan di putus sepihak

Menghela nafas singkat pemuda itu mengantungi HP nya dan kembali bergulung dengan LN dan selimut nya. Tak ada salah nya bukan akhir pekan diisi oleh kegiatan yang seperti ini. Akhir pekan yang sangat tenang dan damai memang selalu terbaik

Buk

Tadi nya sebelum ada orang dengan lancangnya masuk ke dalam apartemen nya ini

"Chihiro!" Suara penuh penekanan yang berasal dari luar kamar nya itu diabaikan begitu saja. Dia masih memilih untuk tidak beranjak. Toh lagi pula dia tidak memiliki kunci kamar nya. Ah kunci? Mayuzumi segera menatap pintu kamar nya yang ternyata lupa ia kunci sehingga

Krek

Pemuda bersurai merah dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyuman manis ralat seringai an manis memasuki kamar nya dengan hawa yang tidak enak. Pemuda dengan nama Akashi itu berjalan kearah jendela kamar Yang masih tertutup oleh Gorden. Membuka Gorden sekaligus jendela itu hingga cahaya dan udara memasuki kamar yang awalnya hanya disinari lampu tidur dan pengap itu.

" Lancang sekali memasuki kamar orang dengan seenaknya" ucap datar Mayzumi yang masih pada posisi nya itu tanpa menatap 'tamu' nya itu

" hee ini kamar orang. Kupiki ini kamar dedemit yang berdiam diri tanpa bisa tersentuh cahaya" Akashi mengucapkan kata itu sembari berjalan kearah ranjang dan menarik dengan paksa selimut itu.

"Aku akui apartemen mu selalu bersih. Tapi udara kamar mu sangat tidak sedap untuk dihirup"

"Jangan dihirup jika tidak suka. Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Tanya Mayuzumi lagi tanpa menatap lawan bicara nya yang sudah melipat tangan didepan dadanya

"Tidak sopan berbicara tanpa menatap lawan bicara mu Chihiro" tatapan datar dan nada dtar Akashi berikan pada pemuda Silver didepan nya ini. Akashi sudah berkali kali mengingat kan Senpai kesayangannya jni untuk menatap lawan bicara nya

" apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Menyerah. Akhirnya Mayuzumi menatap Akashi yang memberikan senyuman kecil di bibir mungil nya itu.

" karena ini akhir pekan. Bgaimana kalau kita kencan hn?" Ucap Akashi dengan senyuman lembut di bibirnya. Ya Mayuzumi dan Akashi adalah sepasang kekasih yang baru baru ini menjalin hubungan. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa menjalin nya, semua itu di awali dengan sebuah LN yang terjatuh dan mereka mengambil nya secara bersama. Memang sangat klise... Tidak, itu terlalu klise. Tapi bagaimana pun itu lah awal mula semua nya terjadi.

" Aku sibuk. Mungkin akhir pekan depan" Mayuzumi kembali berfokus dengan LN yang dia pegang. Terlalu malas untuk meninggal kan kamar nya ini.

"Chihiro!" Kesal. Akashi segera merebut LN yang ada di tangan kekasih nya dan melemparkan LN itu kearah jendela yang terbuka. Ah ya apartemen yang Mayuzumi tempati berada di lantai 5. Mungkin saja LN tadi sudah tenang di sisi pembuatnya*apaan*

"Bisa kau tidak mengabaikan ku" Akashi sudah sangat kesal dengan sifat kekasih nya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dia tebak jalan pikirannya. Mayuzumi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap sangat datar Akashi, sangat lebih datar dari biasanya.

" Bisa saja jika kau tidak membuang barang berharga ku" Ucap Mayuzumi dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf. Tak habis pikir. Semudah itu kah Akashi membuang LN yang ia dapatkan dengan susah payah melewati keramaian.

" barang berharga mu akan kau dapat kan kembali jika kau menerima permintaan ku. Ah aku ralat. Perintah ku Chihiro. Tak ada bantahan" Seringai manis kembali menghiasi wajah Akashi. Sedangkan Mayuzumi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Terpaksa ia menerima Permintaan (baca: perintah) dari Kouhai kesayangannya ini.

.

.

.

TBC or Tamat? :v

* * *

Apa ini apa ini 😂 😂... Ide tiba tiba lewat dengan indah..

ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf untuk cerita yang kemarin kemarin belum sempat di up karen suatu masalah :"v

😂terimakasih untuk teman teman rp dan imou yang udah mendukung

jadi tunggu kelanjutannya ya

untuk senpaitachi diharapkan memberi saran Aru yo :v

Cho~


	2. Lets do the date

**Title:Absurb Date**

 **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
 **Genre: Romance, Humor (gagal)**  
 **Cast: Mayuzumi Chihiro, Akashi Seijuurou, Nijimura Shuuzou(nyempil)**

 **MAYUAKA. BESTFRIEND!NIJIMAYU**

 **Warning: Shou-ai, typo yang merusak mata. dan bahasa yang sering tidak pas**

 **E**

 **N**

 **J**

 **O**

 **Y**

* * *

 _ **~ABSURB DATE~**_

* * *

Mayuzumi Chihiro, 18 tahun. Yang akan menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya di kamar hanya menjadi angan angan saja. Dan ia terpaksa mengikuti si iblis kecilnya ini .

.

.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro bersiap, ia hanya mengenakan pakaian terbilang sangat simple namun terlihat cocok dengan nya. Celana jeans navy. Baju kaos yang di lapisi dengan kemeja abu abu lengan panjang yang sengaja tak dia kancingi. Tipikal seorang Mayuzumi yang tidak ingin kerepotan. Akashi memandang kekasih nya itu dengan senyum tipis, ia sama sekali tidak bosan menatap cara berpakaian Mayuzumi, walau sederhana namun enak untuk dipandang. Akashi sendiri menggunakan celana Khaki berwarna coklat pastel, dan kemeja putih dilapisi swearter dengan kerah V berwarna Hitam. Mata delima Akashi menatap lembut kepada Mayuzumi yang tampak seperti tidak tertaik dengan acara ini, menghela nafas, ia menarik tangan Mayuzumi dan menggandeng tangan nya.

"Ayo" senyum tipis terbit di wajah Akashi saat mereka akan meninggalkan apartemen Mayuzumi. Sesampainya dibawah Akashi melepaskan gandengan tangan nya dan nampak sedang berpikir dari pose nya yang menautkan jarinya di dagu. "hmmm" gumaman itu keluar dari bibir tipis nya. Masih memikirkan kemana dulu mereka akan pergi.

"Chihiro" panggil Akashi sembari menatap Mayuzumi yang juga membalas tatapan nya. Tahu apa yang akan Akashi katakan Mayuzumi segera berbalik menuju kearah lobi apartemen."Kau mau kemana Chihiro" bingung Akashi menatap Mayuzumi. Sedangkan yang dipanggil melambaikan tangan "Kencan di kamar" perempatan siku siku muncul di dahi Akashi. Dengan cepat Akashi menyusul Mayuzumi dan menahan tangan nya. "Mayuzumi Chihiro"panggil nya dengan penekanan. Yang di tahan menatap datar dan berbalik menatap Akashi. Tidak ingin ada adu argumen yang tidak akan selesai Mayuzumi menyerah dan menggengam tangan Akashi dan mulai berjalan.

"Jalan saja dulu" Akashi yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan di samping nya. Tangan nya membalas genggaman Mayuzumi dan melihat lihat sekitar. Mereka berjalan sembari mengobrol hal hal ringan. Sesekali Mayuzumi menggoda Akashi walau ujung ujung nya hanya di balas dengan tatapan datar. Mereka mampir pada sebuah taman dan duduk berdua di bawah pohon yang daun nya sudah mulai memerah dan berguguran.

Angin musim gugur terasa dingin dan kesalahan Mayuzumi lupa membawa syal atau pun memakai jaket. Melihat itu Akashi berinisiatif untuk membelikan minuman. "Biar aku saja" bagaikan bisa membaca niat dari Akashi, Mayuzumi segera berdri dan menuju mesin minuman disana. Sembari menunggunya kembali. Akashi menyandarkan punggung nya di kursi dan menatap daun daun itu "Kencan pertama ya..." Gumam nya. Wajah nya perlahan memerah, bukan karena pemikiran tentang hal itu. Tapi itu akibat udara yang dingin.

"Akashi?" Tersentak, Akashi yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera mengedarkan pandangan nya menuju sang pelaku. Yang pertama ia lihat ada lah Rambut Hitam dan mata onyx tajam. Jujur Akashi sedikit terkejut melihat nya 'Apa yang ia lakukan disini?' Batin nya. Tersadar dari terkejut nya. Akashi segera berdiri dan menatap orang itu sembari memberikan senyuman tipis.

"Nijimura-san." Senyum mengembang di wajah yang di panggil Nijimura itu. "Ternyata benar itu kau. Lama tak berjumpa" ucap Nijimura yang sembari membenarkan tas yang ia kenakan. Teringat sesuatu Akashi menatap Nijimura. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan. Tapi ia bingung dari mana. "Nijimura-san apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau berada di LA?" Tanya Akashi sembari memepersilahlan Nijimura duduk. Setelah pemuda itu duduk Akashi juga menempatkan bolongbya pada kursi itu. Menunggu Nijimura untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Yang ditanya terlihat tengah berpikir, Akashi masih setia menunggu jawaban.

"Hn aku sudah setahun ini disini. Setelah kenaikan kelas, aku kembali pindah ke Jepang. Jika kau juga ingin bertanya tentang Ayahku. Dia sudah membaik, makanya Ibu menyuruh ku untuk kembali ke Jepang." Jelas Nijimura yang juga menjelaskan apa yang tak di tanya Akashi. Akashi mengangguk kecil "syukurlah jika Paman sudah mulai pulih" ucap Akashi sembari tersenyum kecil. Rasanya ia ingin bertanya dimana Nijimura tinggal, sebelum suara khas Mayuzumi memasuki telinga nya.

Pandangan yang awal nya menatap Nijimura di alihkan menatap Mayuzumi yang membawa dua kaleng kopi panas. Mayuzumi malah menatap Nijimura datar, dan begitu pula dengan Nijimura yang menatap Mayuzumi dengan bibir yang di majukan, tatapan nya tak kalah datar dari Mayuzumi. Akashi -yang tak tahu yang terjadi disini- menatap bingung kearah mereka. Akashi berpikir bahwa 'Chihiro'nya salah paham dengan keadaan ini, dan ia berdiri untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

" Chihiro jangan salah paham. Dia adalah Senpai ku dan mantan kapten klub basket Teiko" Akashi menjelaskan sembari menunjuk kearah Nijimura. " dan ini..." Arah tunjuk nya beralih ke Mayuzumi, gantian ia yang menjelaskan kepada senpai nya " Nijimura-san ini Mayuzumi Chihiro. Senpai ku di Rakuzan, dan... Kekasih ku" Akashi menjelaskan kepada Nijimura, saat mengatakan kata terakhir suaranya sedikit mengecil.

"Sudah tau/ Tau" Akashi segera mengedipkan matanya bingung saat mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan berbarengan itu. Sedangkan Nijimura dan Mayuzumi memandang datar satu sama lain. "Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Akashi kepada kedua senpai nya."Sudah" kembali kata itu diucapkan bebarengan. Gumaman "hn" keluar dari bibir Akashi. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka bertiga, dan hanya saling menatap.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

"APA KEKASIH!" Ah sepertinya Nijimura baru sadar akan hal itu, bukti nya sekarang ia berdiri dan menatap terkejut pasangan didepan nya itu. Mayuzumi hanya menghela nafas, dan Akashi sweetdrop atas kelemotan otak mantan kapten nya itu. "A-apa... Kalian pasti bercanda." Nijimura segera menarik Mayuzumi menjauh sebentar.

"KEKASIH KAU KEKASIH NYA" bisik Nijimura  
" Iya " singkat itu lah jawaban Mayuzumi.  
"Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tau? Kita teman kan" Gondok Nijimura  
" Memang perlu kuberitahu padamu. Sejak kapan aku mengakui mu sebagai teman ku" Mayuzumi  
"Dasar Tembok. Pantas saja kau menolak ajakan ku" Nijimura tambah gondok  
" Aku tidak tertarik" ulang Akashi hanya menatap datar interaksi kedua orang yang sedangkan berdebat itu. Merasa tersisihkan disini.

Daun berguguran menjadi latar belakang dimana Akashi berdiri sekarang. Tau kalau perdebatan mereka itu tidak akan selesai dengan cepat. Satu deheman ia keluarkan. "Kalian selesai reuni nya? " datar. Akashi menatap datar keduanya. " Aku sudah selesai sejak pertama monyong ini menarik ku" jawab Mayuzumi. Yang di panggil monyong mengeluarkan aura 'tarik kembali perkataan mu tembok'. Teringat sesuatu dan melihat jam yang sudah hampir menunjukan pukul 11, Nijimura kembali menatap mereka berdua. "Ah sepertinya hanya sampai sini. Aku harus pergi. Jaa Akashi" ucap Nijimura sembari berjalan melewati pasangan itu. Sebelum benar benar enyah dari sana, tangan Nijimura memegang bahu Mayuzumi. "Kau hutang penjelasan" setelah nya sosok Nijimura sudah pergi. Dan Mayuzumi hanya mengedik kan bahu tidak perduli.

"Jadi... Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Nijimura-san?" Akashi kembali bertanya. Mayuzumi yang mendengar pertanyaan itu memberikan kopi dan duduk, diikuti oleh Akashi yang ikut duduk disebelah nya. Rasa pahit kopi dan manis nya memasuki indra pengecap Mayuzumi. Rasa hangat perlahan mengalir didalam tubuh nya. Akashi masih bersabar menunggu jawaban Mayuzumi sembari ikut menyesap kopi nya.

" Hanya kebetulan" jawab nya sambil kembali menyesap kopinya. "Kebetulan? Chihiro." Akashi tentu tidak puas mendapatkan jawaban tidak pasti seperti itu. Mengerti kalau pemuda di samping itu merasa jengkel, Mayuzumi mengehentikan acara meneguk kopi nya itu. "Dia tinggal di apartemen dibawah ku. Aku mengenal nya karena dia tak sengaja salah masuk apartemen" jelas Mayuzumi sembari meminum tegukan terkahir kopi nya. Akashi terkekeh kecil mendengar penjelasan itu. Nijimura yang itu, salah masuk. Pikir nya. "Cara kalian saling mengenal aneh" kekeh nya dan membuang kaleng kopi yang sudah kosong itu ke tempat sampah. " Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan kencan nya. Aku ingin ke suatu tempat" Berdiri dari kursi nya, dan membuang jauh jauh pembahasan tentang Nijimura. Akashi mengulurkan tangan kearah Mayuzumi dan tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

Mayuzumi merasa mual sekarang. Kepala nya pusing, dan telinga nya sakit di tambah dengan udara dingin musim gugur yang berhembus. Akashi? Dia malah terlihat sangat tertarik terlebih dari tatapan matanya yang berbinar, walau wajah nya menunjukan ekpresi datar. Disini lah mereka sekarang, di stasiun Kyoto yang sangat penuh. Mayuzumi berpikir kenapa orang orang harus keluar di akhir pekan seperti ini. Pertanyaan nya kemana tempat yang Akahi ingin kan. Dan menggunakan kereta segala.

"Suatu tempat" Akashi membaca pikiran nya. Jika begini Mayuzumi tak perlu berbicara lagi, toh Akashi bisa membaca pikiran nya, jadi tenaga nya tidak akan perlu terkuras. "Aku bukan cenayang Chihiro. Jadi tidak bisa membaca pikiran mu" Perempatan siku siku muncul di dahi Mayuzumi. Menghela nafas Mayuzumi mengusap tengkuk nya. "Kemana?" Tanya nya. "Suatu tempat" lagi Akashi menjawab nya dengan jawbaan sama, di tambah dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Seorang bantu Mayuzumi untuk membedah isi kepala kekasih nya ini.

Tak berselang beberapa lama, kereta yang di tunggu sampai. Akibat padat nya orang orang yang akan memasuki kereta itu. Mayuzumi sampai terbawa arus manusia yang masuk dan keluar dari kereta. ini lah yang ia tak suka dari hawa keberadaan tipis. Akashi yang sudah memasuki kereta menyadari sesuatu, Mayuzumi tidak ada disebelah nya. Ia mengutuk diri sendiri karena lupa kalau kekasih nya itu sebelas duabelas dengan makluk halus. Segera ia mengedarkan pandangan nya mencari kepala bermahkota kan surai Abu abu itu. Melihat surai orang yang di yakini milik kekasih nya itu. Segera Akashi kembali keluar dari kereta dan menahan tangan yang ternyata benar milik Mayuzumi. Menghela nafas lega, Akashi menatap datar Mayuzumi.

"Seharusnya kau menggengam tangan ku tadi. " ucap Akashi dan terselip kekhawatiran. Mayuzumi hanya mengusap tengkuk nya karena merasa tidak enak. "Sudah lah ayo" tangan mereka saling bertaut satu sama lain. Saat itu lah, saat mereka akan kembali melangkahkan kaki kedalam kereta. Pintu itu tertutup tepat didepan mereka, perlahan kereta mulai melaju meninggal kan stasiun. Disisi lain Mayuzumi dan Akashi hanya menatap kosong kepergian kereta yang sudah menghilang dari indra penglihatan mereka.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou. 16 tahun. Pertama kali dalam hidup nya, ia berkeinginan untuk mengebom stasiun kereta.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **wakwakwakwak aku kembali .. aku menepati janji :'v /kagak**  
 **dan saat ku baca ulang, disini Akashi lebih ke OOC :'v . maaf kan Cho, Cho hanya ingin menistakan Akashi/?**

 **Akashi: mengatakan sesuatu Cho**  
 **Author: Mengatakan apa boncel?**  
 **Akashi: Tch**

 **jadi yah pasti ada beberapa yang kecewa :'v. dan sekali lagi yang udah mau baca ini dan review. ah aku seneng pas ada yang review /guling guling/**

 **Thank's to: _Midorima Ryouta, D96, Ai Yamazaki, Ai and August 19, wysan_.**

 **sekali lagi. Senpaitachi minta kripik dan garam. Terimakasih aru**

 **Cho~**


End file.
